


Love Under The Starry Night ( Lukai / Caskai / 욱카 )

by CherryNINI



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryNINI/pseuds/CherryNINI
Summary: He was happy and a certain person was the reason of that happiness
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 181





	Love Under The Starry Night ( Lukai / Caskai / 욱카 )

It was late at night. The sun had long since retired in the horizon, giving way to the full moon. It was enough to illuminate the place with all its presence. The stars accompanying her were like multiple diamonds twinkling in the sky, offering to the eyes all the constellations that they composed. No cloud came to hide their comforting radiance, thus giving a beautiful and soothing night, perfect for a calm and restful sleep.

However, someone was not asleep.

Sitting in his terrace, wearing his favorite fluffy bear hoodie and wrapped in a warm blanket, Jongin was observing the sky, a small smile on his lips. He took advantage of the tranquility of the moment, appreciating it at its true value.

He was… serene. Yes, that was the word. 

He felt fulfilled and happy as never before.

And the sole reason of his overwhelming and inexhaustible happiness was none other than Yukhei. He was the source of the immeasurable contentment and love he felt. 

Even if the beginnings had been a little difficult for them, going through many hardships to be together, today, everything was going well. 

Suddenly, a silhouette appeared and got closer to Jongin who looked in their direction.

"Aren't you going to bed?" Asked him the person who was occupying all of his thoughts. 

Jongin smiled tenderly and lovingly at him, before answering

"Yes, but I'm going to stay a little longer, the view is beautiful tonight." 

"In that case, scoot over babe."

Jongin complied with good grace, too happy to spend this pleasant moment with his lover. Yukhei pulled Jongin closer to him and dropped a kiss on his head, Jongin was comfortably leaning on him resting his head on Yukhei's shoulder. Yukhei wrapped the both of them with the blanket while putting his arm around Jongin to keep him close. Jongin snuggled up against him and let out a sigh of contentment, a loving smile on his lips. 

He felt at peace.

Jongin's eyes met Yukhei's ones. Through it, they conveyed all their feelings, all the love they felt for the other and how much they meant to eachother. And it was with these thoughts that their lips met under the starry pretty sky.


End file.
